A conventional automated dishwasher includes either a hinged or sliding door that selectively provides access to a treating chamber in which dishes are placed for treatment according to an automatic cycle of operation. Some doors may be provided with a window through which the treating chamber may be visible from an exterior of the dishwasher. The window provides an additional component in the dishwasher which must be provided within the dishwasher in such a manner as to minimize the leakage of fluid from the treating chamber to other parts of the dishwasher or to the exterior of the dishwasher.